


Drunk Call Me So I Know It's Real

by goldenkc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drunk Dialing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Late Night Phone Calls, Modern AU, SO FLUFFY, mention of briller, mention of linctavia, mention of marper, they've been living together for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: whenever their friend group goes out for drinks, bellamy is guaranteed a laughable drunk call from his girlfriend//or, clarke is an adorably affectionate drunk caller and bellamy pretends to be annoyed but actually loves it





	Drunk Call Me So I Know It's Real

**Author's Note:**

> clarke and bellamy love each other a lot and i just had to write this. it's not that long, but it's super lame, and super fluffy, so enjoy :)

_Ring! Ring!_

Bellamy rolled over in the queen sized bed he usually shared with his girlfriend, reaching his hand over to the bed side table. He found his phone, feeling all too exhausted.

He saw the caller ID, _Princess_ with the crown emoji (not his choice, Raven had entered it like that), and his first thought was _‘here we go’_.

“Hello?” he answered groggily, eyes closed.

He heard what sounded like a contented sigh, then no noise.

He held back a chuckle. “You called me at,” he paused to glance at the time, “3AM to moan into the phone?”

Finally, Clarke spoke, her voice soft and a little slurred. “Just keep talking.”

“What?” he asked, sitting up to lean on one elbow.

“Your sleepy voice is just… hmm…” she trailed off, letting out another sigh.

“Is someone horny?” he accused, a smirk finding itself on the man’s face.

“No.”

“Drunk?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“What?” she replied much too quick and in a tone that convinced her boyfriend of nothing. “Pfft, no…”

Of course, Bellamy knew for a fact that she _was_ drunk because whenever she’d go off on one of her nights out, he’d get these calls. It was every few weeks that she and their friends would go out and get shit-faced. He’d stopped going a while ago, deciding that three-day hangovers weren’t great for his reputation as a high school history teacher.

“There was a point to this call, but then you spoke,” Clarke said, her words rolling together. “So, oh--oh, no, the point just jumped out the window.”

“I'm hanging up now.”

“No,” she said quickly. “Let’s keep talking.”

They spoke for a few minutes, and Clarke told him they’d ended up at Miller and Bryan’s place. Lincoln and Octavia had tagged along. Monty and Harper had to bail at midnight because their babysitter had to go home.

Bellamy asked if Raven had made a move on the hot bartender, Luna, yet, to which Clarke laughed and said no, and that Raven had promised (again) that she’d try the next time.

When Bellamy said that he wanted to hang up and go back to sleep, Clarke offered to shout into the ear piece to wake up him. Bellamy sighed, suppressing a chuckle, saying, “Come on, Princess, I'm tired.”

“Then, I'll talk and you can listen to _my_ sleepy voice,” she said, her voice dropping an octave.

“Mm, not as sexy,” he teased with a smirk.

“Ass,” she snickered. “I think you’re cranky ‘cause you didn’t come out tonight.”

“I’ve told you before that I don’t drink with Murphy anymore. He makes me play those stupid bar games I always lose at.”

Clarke laughed loudly at him, making him hold the phone at arm’s length until her laughter died down. “It’s not _his_ fault you’re a lightweight who’s bad at darts and refuses to say no to a bet.”

Bellamy shook his head, “Okay, what was the purpose of this again?”

“I told you,” she whined lowly. “The point jumped out the window to its death, leaving me to not remember it.”

“Can't we talk in the morning?”

“It _is_ the morning.”

“I mean, ten in the morning.”

“Oh, that's early,” she said, denying the option.

“And 3AM isn't?”

“Hey, grumpy,” she scolded. “Keep your voice low or it'll lose its sexiness.”

He said her name in serious tone, and she replied with his in a mocking tone, followed by giggles.

Bellamy sighed, rubbing his hand over his forehead. “Please hang up.”

“Oh!” Clarke exclaimed.

“What?”

“I remember now. Don’t forget to feed the dog,” she said confidently.

Bellamy paused a moment, narrowing his eyes in the darkness. “We don’t _have_ a dog.”

“Oh yeah, I figured that couldn’t be it,” she said quietly, like she was talking to herself.

He groaned, falling back onto his pillow. “Goodbye.”

“Fine. Goodnight,” she said in a singsong voice.

“Night, Clarke,” he said, a small smile on his face in a complete adoration for this woman.

They hang up, and Bellamy set his phone back on the bed side table. He began to drift off when his phone started ringing again, not two minutes later.

He didn’t bother checking the ID, answering, “What the bloody hell do you want?”

“You've been watching too much BBC,” Clarke declared, voice still slurring.

“Did the point jump back into your memory?”

“Yes, it did. Lucky for you, your sexy sleepy voice is pretty much gone and no longer distracting.”

“Okay, what is it?”

He heard a stifled laugh, then she whispered, “Psst! Guess what?”

Bellamy groaned loudly, knowing the game all too well. “Are you shitting me?” he asked, with no real heat behind it.

“No!” Clarke said quickly, holding back her laughter. “That's not how you play. Guess what?” she repeated.

“What?” he asked in monotone.

“I love youuu,” she sang, giggling in full force now.

“Yep, hanging up.”

“Hey,” she said quietly. “You're supposed to say it back.”

He sighed quietly, a small smile forming. Then he spoke, meaning every word. “I love you, too, Clarke.”

“Goodnight, Bellamy,” she said, and he could practically hear the happiness in her voice.

No matter how ridiculous she was when she was drunk, Bellamy knew to appreciate being the one she’d always call. “Goodnight, Princess.”


End file.
